koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Master Lao
The "Old Immortal from the South" is an old man who gave Taipingjing to Zhang Jiao in Romance of the Three Kingdoms. The texts inspire Zhang Jiao to create his variation, the Way of Peace. The second book of Slapping the Table in Amazement and other folklore identifies the hermit as the immortal form of Zhuang Zhou (Zhuangzi). Koei names him after two famous Taoist figures, Master Lao (Laozi) and Zhuangzi, in the English localizations of the Dynasty Warriors series. In the English localizations of the Warriors Orochi series, he is named Aquila, following the pattern of the Mystic Forces generals being named after a constellation. Role in Games In Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends, Master Lao is an invincible NPC for his test to Zhang Jiao, Pang Tong, and Zuo Ci. He procedurally challenges them by conjuring soldiers, elephant riders, harsh winds, poison mists, and other stage gimmicks. He even sends phantoms of Liu Bei, Sun Jian, Cao Cao, and Lu Bu to further test them. Eventually, Master Lao gives the Way of Peace scriptures to whoever defeats Lu Bu. He is a bonus officer in Dynasty Warriors Vol. 2 who guards the treasure trove in the Battle at the Yellow River for Wu. Using him greatly increases the player character's life and attack power. His officer skills are the Holy Spell (Light element to player's attacks) and letting sorcerers and illusions accompany the player's unit. Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends has him appear in Guan Yinping's search for Red Hare. If all the enemy officers are defeated, Zhuangzi will be revealed as the thief who stole the animals. He only wanted to free the animals from domestication, but is chastised by the women of Shu for his methods. On the DLC stage "Search for Red Hare", he holds Red Hare captive whilst fighting Lu Lingqi and eventually Lu Bu. In Warriors Orochi 2, Master Lao is Fu Xi's substitute officer during the showdown against Orochi X in Sekigahara. Musou OROCHI Z has him join the Mystics in testing humanity's might at Chi Bi. Quotes *"Come, heroes of the age. Let me share with thee my knowledge." *"It takes a shameful individual to utilize animals on the battlefield. I must save them." *"Sentient beings of nature should not be used as weapons of war. That is why it is up to us to protect them." :"How do you know what purpose we use our animals for? We're simply looking for a horse that's like family to me." :: ~~''Zhuangzi and Guan Yinping; Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends'' Romance of the Three Kingdoms Having failed the imperial examinations along with his brothers, Zhang Jue met the old man in a cave during chapter 1. The old man presented Zhang Jue with three books, and advised him to study them extensively and faithfully. He explained that these books were the legendary Taipingjing which were filled with heaven's knowledge. He believed that Zhang Jue could master the texts and save mankind. When Zhang Jue asked for the old man's name, he claimed he was an immortal from the south and vanished without a trace. Gallery Southern God (ROTKLCC).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao portrait Master Lao (CSTE).png|Comic Sangokushi True Episode appearance Category:Other Non-Playable Characters